


Amalgverse au

by mikeellee



Category: Amalgam Comics, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Episode: s04e19 The Indecision Amalgamation, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Another day for the Magic guardian Constantine, except is not, gaining the title too Soon the New Constantine has to Deal Magic users in New Gotham.And Kitty Pryde need to learn How to adapt to This city and Crazy as nightcreeper really make his mission to tag with Kitty.





	1. Chapter 1

# Amalgaverse au(part 1?)

N/A: What am I doing? this is a huge AU of another AU that is canon(lol) anyway, Kitty in this au is a mix of Constantine and the questioner or maybe not this is a huge au after all, bottom line, Kitty is a magical detective.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

The Justice League X is in peril, in fact, the New Gotham is in peril. Wavelengths of magic are changing bits of reality in the city and the heroes are powerless to stop. Dark Claw and the others know who is to blame, Crimson Witcher, but, a woman who can´t delete or rechange reality is hardly someone that can be easily defeated.

Nightcreeper is the only one who is not in despair. Giggling madly as the others mentioned that the Statue of New Gotham now is alive and talking, to Nightcreeper this seems more exciting than a bored statue.

“We must kill the witch, maybe…Jean, you can throw a firebomb in their hideout? She is a reality wrapped but she is still human if we nuke the place, she´ll die” Scott suggested and people are considering this solution carefully, a bomb made by Jean will cost part of the city.

“Hey! who is talking about nuke the city?” a voice echoes in the headquarters. A figure wearing a trench coat and a fedora. No one can make the face of the person, is a blur and the voice is too unisexual to pinpoint if belongs to a male or female.

The others are in a mix, Dark Claw and Scott seem to reconize the figure as they are the oldest members, however, others are not familiar. Sparrow is confused by who is the intruder and Nightcreeper is upside down trying to see the face of the new welcome.

“I thought we had this conversation before, we deal with magic sources, not the JLX, got it?” the person points to Logan and then to Scott ignoring the others.

Nightcreeper is still upside down and Sparrow is regretting to the side to him at the moment as the man is almost completely naked.

“Who are you?” Sparrow asked as Nightcreeper is now sit normally or as closer it can be.

“I´m the magical guardian of this confuse city, I´m the Constantine” the figure replied not looking at any members.

“Crimson witcher is destroying the city, what you can do?” Dark Claw speaks in a barbed tone.

“My job, now, don´t worse your case by nuke the city,” the person said leaving the JLX behind.

___________________________

The crimson witcher is in her headquarters, an improvised one in the last minute, to complete her spell, the woman forgets about the world. Completely.

The man in front of her opens his eyes once again and starts to breathing. In and out. In and out. Until the man roses from the ground looking at his new hand and at the woman in front of him, who in turn in ashamed and gleefully.

“ Wanda? You brought me back?” the man replied in awe and careful. “How are you?” his tone is full worried as this type of spell has consequences “how is the rest of the world?”

“I don´t know…I didn´t care, not now, I just wanted to bring you back, I´m that selfish” Wanda replied as she holds Vision´s hand looking down.

“Hey!” the magical guardian phases through her spells and walls “there are you Crimson Witcher and hello to you Vision” the figure take the fedora and show her round face and brown eyes.

“Kitty” Vision and Wanda greet back nervous. The reality of what brings someone back means is now looming above their heads.

“Wanda, you know the rules, I have to report this and you need to know the damage you inflicted on the city, people are scared” Kitty respond and Wanda swallow and nods her head now looking at the vision, her husband.

“Wanda, I know reality can be harsh, I know how it can be tempting to just stay in our bubble, however, we can´t live like that, you´re a powerful heroine, a woman many admire."Vision holds her face with his hands "I know this will be an obstacle we´ll face together, ok?”

Wanda smiles grateful and nods one more time now looking at Kitty.

“I did something incredibly selfish and I don´t want to get off the hooker because of my name, so, please, I want to make amends, I can´t control their fears, but, I can control mines” Wanda respond.

“Thanks to the right answer, now, there´s an alive statue that is talking you need to fix”  Kitty replied smiling in relief now, deciding to not tell how the JLX was ready to nuke them.

_______________________

As the Crimson Witcher starts to fix her mistakes and apologise for the confusion along with her now alive husband, something Dark Claw does not need the gore details, the heroes feel relief at the situation be under control once again.

All thanks to that Constantine person.

Nightcreeper and Dark Claw watch as Constantine is helping Wanda and Vision, scowling and helping at the same time, and how the famous Crimson Witcher take the figure´s words as is sacred.

“Once again, Constantine saved our butts and we know nothing about him” Dark Claw drink a beer, they are inspecting the restoration, not only to make the citizen feel secure but also to try to understand the situation and Constantine.

Nightcreeper giggles madly and adds.

“We don´t know the gender of this person, so I´ll use them, anyway, this person is new. They are nervous ” Nightcreeper speaks and Dark Claw stops drinking his beer to look at his friend, Constantine has no face to be seen how can someone tell if they are nervous or not.“ their hands” Nightcreeper smilies like a lunatic and Logan sighs tiredly.

“ Always opening and closing, as they only direct to Scott and Logan, the oldest members of the league, asserting their dominance” Nightcreeper adds on “they seem to be new in the city as I saw back then Constantine looking lost in the Central Park of New Gotham as Crimson witcher and Vision had to guide them”

Oh, Logan didn´t notice that.

“They also feel more comfortable dealing with Vision and Crimson than us, we can speculate that this Constantine or they know the couple well enough or they are comfortable dealing with magical people than regular people”

Logan would like to point out that Nightcreeper is nothing come close to regular people.

“My guess? They got this title recently and they are unsure on how to proceed. As magical accidents happen in New Gotham all the time, but this Constantine talks as if this is the first time”

“You realized all that because of their hands?”

Nightcreeper responds by giggling madly once again and mentioned he is a really good reporter.

____________________________

Kurt Ryder is called by his superiors to an important reunion. J.J. Perry decides to hire, out of the blue, a new person to assist Ryder with his show, You´re Wrong, is not a bizarre occurrence. Is just a bit too soon, as J.J.Perry already hired this person quicker.

Arriving in the room, people are a bit confused as well as how fast the process was, normally, J.J.Perry is way too meticulous, but then again, is not an abnormal situation.

Vera Sweet and J.J.Perry are holding a purple paper, explaining is the resumé of the new candidate and now an employee.

“Ryder, she´ll be great to your show, she used to work for the Canadian show called You´re right” Vera speaks amused with herself. Kurt Ryder never heard of this show, sure, he never is in tune with Canadians shows, but this one seems fishy.

“I never heard of this show, who is this person?” Kurt asked and is glad that Cord is agreeing with his question and feelings. The door is open and a smiling woman wearing jeans and a white shirt with sunglasses(it was a really hot day) put away reveals herself.

“My name is Kitty Pryde and I´ll work here now” Kitty speaks with confidence but Ryder saw her hands open and close way too similar to Constantine.

Cord takes Kurt´s plight as his own and makes several questions to the new employee(Kurt suspect the man´s ego is hurt as it did take a lot to make Cord be hired and this woman was hired in the first go) while saying how cute she is.

Her only reply?

“Look at my resumé” the woman answers crossing her arms and looking affronted but Ryder still sees her fingers flex as her eyes look away. Cord looks at the purple resumé and suddenly has no more questions.

“I´ve never heard of your show. What´s about?” Ryder asked refusing to see the resumé saying he trusts on Vera and J.J.Perry judgment(and also, following his guts here)

“A wholesome show about how you are right” Kitty explained and Ryder nods still looking at her and her fingers. Her body language. Her eyes still avert looking at him, instead, watching the window.

“Good, I like it, welcome aboard, Miss Pryde” Ryder shakes her hand and notice how petite the woman truly is. Cute indeed, but, Kurt Ryder is also looking at the bigger picture here.

Some from the meeting also make themselves noticed by asking why they should hire her if she only works in one show in Canada. The sentiment change once looking at the purple resumé.

“Because I work in a Canadian and Australian show” Kitty replied.

“I never heard of this show” confessed Ryder smiling at her.

“Because is a Canadian and Australian show” Kitty wits back.

“Well, I need help, so, Miss Pryde, help me with the show” Ryder smiles not wanting to sound too intimidating as he is next to the petite woman “I look forward to seeing your experience in my show”

“Me too, say, how about we go first see that famous anonymous line?” Kitty asked trying not to seem too interested but in Ryder´s eyes failing.

“No, first we have many things to do” Kurt Ryder holds her hand and guide her to the studio. Not looking to the purple resumé as the others are sure Kitty Pryde is the new asset to the New Gotham´s News.

Kurt Ryder loves a mystery.

Nightcreeper found a pastime.

And Kitty Pryde has no idea what she put herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

# Amalgverse au (part 2?)

N/A: This is a cute idea. I want to make clear is Kitty not dumb, she is not accustomed to this environment but she is not dumb. I really don´t want to make Kitty into a born sexy yesterday. She does not know anything on the TV and media´s business but she is not dumb.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

The Gotham News is famous for many things, one of them is the sheer amount of technology for each of their program or their needs. The Studio is a clear example of this equipped with the best resources to make each show in the TV channel(Gotham News has the news and the talk show for now as their primarily shows but there talk in expanded) and the show You´re wrong is a fine example of many things.

Many interns would have a similar reaction. Working in the New Gotham´s studio is a place where they can be closer of their dreams of being a professional.

Kitty Pryde is looking at the extended lines and cameras with childlike awe as she noticed the lines, the lights and people working in each little detail. Kurt Ryder is watching her, such glee in the eyes is not uncommon, many would feel this way when getting the chance to work here.

Of course, Kurt is not that arrogant to think the attention is for him or that he is the best in the entire world, however, even the newest interns never show not even a fraction of the same emotion as Kitty is giving so freely.

Ryder thought about Jessica Jones, a woman sent by their rival company to spy on them, she was…not a good actress to say the least and they manage to change the tidel in their rival´s schemes by giving Jessica false information.

But…something on Kitty does not seem to belong to a spy. Especially as she didn´t even question about the plans of the show or any other program linked to Gotham News.

“Miss Pryde” Ryder calls her out and her eyes are shinning in fascination with the different lights being throw, or she is the best actress or…there´s something really fishy going on.

“I want to discuss the schedule with you” Ryder offers still analysing her moves.  She is acting more and more like someone that never put a foot in a TV studio and this makes the situation even more mysterious.

Her doe eyes look at him and as much she is really cute Ryder won´t let his guard down until he gets the full story.

“Schedule?” Kitty asked tittling her head to the side slightly and showing a clear signal of confusion.

“For the show, do you know anything about ’‘you´re wrong”?“ Kurt asked expecting any answer at this point. Kitty, surprising the man once again, only shakes her head.

"Is your show, you can do whatever you want, right?” the question is made with uncertainty as now she is bitting her bottom lip and maybe she can pick up some social cue and a few clues that this is not the typical answer. Ryder plays along.

“I wish, no, the idea is to reveal all the secrets my interviewee are hiding and expose the truth to the public” Ryder explained feeling proud of said explanation and by extension, himself.

Kitty claps her hands together as if now she understands the situation, and her eyes show a fierce determination and Ryder wishes it wasn´t that cute as it can be extremely hard to focus.

“You´re an inquisitor” Kitty explained now calmly and Ryder knows people compare him with many things, such as : evil Dr Phil, if Voldemort has a talk show , if Snape has a talk show, if Sauron has a talk show and his favourite don´t ever come to this show thinking you can deceive Ryder or you´ll make company to the devil.

(The last one seems way too dark for his like but sometimes, such reputation helps in his case, sometimes)

Now, Inquisitor is a new one. What´s caught his attention(aside from the comparison) is how that´s was the first thing that pops in her mind. No one mentions the inquisition, except the ones who joke with the famous line of Mounty Pynton.

Yet, she makes this comparison as if something natural…for her. For where she comes from. Ryder put this in his mind and proceeds as nothing happens.

“An Inquisitor? how so?” Kurt Ryder asks calmly not giving any negative emotion nor how craving for information the man is.

“Oh, Inquisitors do this, they have to extract the truth from people, and my old job was to protect people from any interference” now Kitty´s eyes widen and she is bitting the nail of her thumb, realizing that this is not a proper response for the cover and then smiles (the corner of her lip shiver slightly and Kurt is paying attention to everything) “fool you, I mean, inquisitors aren´t normal for us, mere citizen of this lovely city, you´re wrong, so…what I should do?”

She is making this too easy. But Ryder has no clue on what´s her endgame is.

“Well, J.J.Perry hire you too quickly, Bertha was the responsible for the light” Ryder points at the camera and notice her awe again, like a child that never saw such thing in her entire life “but the editing can wait, I suppose as your first day, you can chat with the interns and get the ropes of the situation”

Kitty nods and then asks looking determined.

“Can we put tons of different lights with this machine?” Kitty asked and Ryder knows this is really fishy.

“I hope not, as tons of light in the camera means no one will watch us, which will be a bad thing for the show” Ryder explained and Kitty nods saying there´s a moderate number of lights to use(not wrong) and she´ll do her best.

One last test, to see what´s her intention(a spy?)

“Today, I ´ll interview James Patrick, the man is allegedly accused of stealing tons of money from the health care to rich his pockets” and the said man has several friends who got rich in the process at the expenses of others.

Kitty frown at Kurt and now her hands are completely relaxed.

“What a nasty fellow. Those who steal must deal with the consequences” Kitty explained in a more serious tone and Kurt nods.

“The man even says something absurd every week, last time, the man said he saw the headless knight walking freely by the city at the night” now Kitty´s eyes are wide again, her lips are in a thin line, as her hands are in the famous opening and closening.

“Yeah, what absurd thing, where he said he saw the headless knight?” Kitty speaks trying(and failing) to be natural.

“On the residence of Chestnur” Ryder explained and Kitty nods and thanks him as she is about to leave, Kurt having a good idea of his own strength and how people perceive certain scenes, gently touch the sleeve of Kitty´s shirt gaining her attention.

“Where we are going? The show is there, I may need your help after you ” now the man whisper on her ear “you did the famous Canadian-Australian ’'you´re right” and I´m always up for new points of view" Ryder smiles at her and notice she does not use perfume.

(but her smell is too unique. No woman in the city wears such scent. She is not from here, that´s a given at this point)

_________________________

The situation of the headless knight was dealt in Chestnur with easy as the knight himself appears to be really lost as Kitty feels sometimes in this new place. A nice talk and the man was back to his dimension, someone summons him by accident and the man was rumoured ever since.

(And she also dealt with the summoner of the knight and that person won´t do careless summon in the future)

Now, she has one last thing to do for the night. She must deal with the troll in the Grace Park´s garden. Which has a few problems and one of them is that Kitty has no idea where the place is.

“Ah, I shouldn´t have accepted this promotion” Kitty used to her own distorted voice thanks to the magical fedora and spells as right now Kitty is looking at a map that is not helping her case “Ok, I´m here and I need to go there….”

“No, actually, you are there and you need to be here” Nightcreeper shows up doing a pose that Kitty has no idea of what´s all about, however, due to the man wearing little to nothing, Kitty has no time or desire to guess what the pose is.

“Nightcreeper” her voice is tentative as she is afraid she got the name wrong and the lunatic only giggled maniacally as a reply “What are you doing here? Is the JLX is trying to meddle with magical affairs?” there´s a dark tone in her voice and Kitty knows she can take down at least half of the members and can cause serious damage to the rest and if the worst comes by, the council has no problem in resorting to extermination.

(Come to think of, is a bit ironic they choose Kitty to a job that basically ensures the peace among magical communities and humans as they see no problem in extermination. Then again, sometimes, sacrifices must be made but…she hopes the JLX gets the memo and don´t start meddling)

A green fuzzy hand is waving in front of her face snapping Kitty back to reality.

“Lost in thoughts, Kinder” Nightcreeper speaks don´t mind the dark tone or the subtle implication. Nightcreeper is too insane to follow a magical guardian and Kitty wonders why? “I was just doing my patrol” Kitty, having her identity hide, seems bemused by the explanation and somehow she has the feeling Nightcreeper seems to get and is amused.

“Are you trying to go to Grace Park´s garden?” Nightcreeper asks and Kitty didn´t reply, how did he know? “you are going on the wrong way” the lunatic giggles and point to the other side “the garden is there”

Oh, Kitty is chewing the nail of her thumb again and Nightcteeper seems amused by this gesture.

“You´re so cute” Nightcreeper speaks cooing at her and Kitty would say how she is not cute, maybe using a non-lethal but scary spell when then the lunatic speaks again “it makes me want to watch the show you´re right”

This makes the woman stops on her tracks and the lunatic laughs, the makes a proposition.

“Let me take you to the garden, I´m not breaking any rule here as I´m merely taking you to the Garden, whatever happens there it happens” Nightcreeper suggested and Kitty thought for a moment.

“Are you not afraid of magic? Why help me?”

“You´re lost and I´m the gallant hero who will escort the brave magical guardian to her destination” Nightcreeper replied and Kitty ends up accepting the deal.

_________________________

The garden is really pretty but sadly, Kitty is not here to enjoy the garden. Nightcreeper is jumping and bouncing like an energetic child.

“Shush, be quiet, he knows we are here” Kitty explained and Nightcreeper just smiles widely now.

Kitty walks near a bridge and chants a few words and suddenly, a huge troll shows up destroying part of the bridge and looks in a foul mood.

“I´m Butch” the troll replied. “I´m a troll”

“Hi, I would ever guess, my turn? Ok, I´m Constantine and you´re in a serious problem” Kitty explained and Kurt can even see her smiling at the big troll, smiling in victory as she is about to do something.

(So relaxed and in control, way different than in the TV studios)

The troll seems afraid for a moment, the name Constantine obviously has some weight, but, Butch immediately calms down and tries to attack Kitty. Which, of course, it was a terrible idea.

Nightcreeper teleports Kitty out before his huge fist could have caused any damage.

“Magical guardian, ok, does not mean I want you to be a pancake” Nightcreeper explained already imagine the expression on her face.

“Nightcreeper, trust on me, I´m the Constantine for a very good reason” Kitty speaks and phasing from his embrace the woman goes back to where Butch is.

Kitty uses one finger in her hands creating a golden line. Butch tries to step away, run, anything, but it´s was useless.

“Wait, I´m the son of the great Jim, the king of trolls, you can´t touch me, I have diplomatic immunity” his tone is desperate as the man is walking causing more damage to the garden.

“Yeah, but according to the laws of the troll´s state, no troll will harm a human or be on a human´s territory, you violate two of those rules and who do you think to ask to put an end on this?” Kitty speaks as now Butch realizes he is in the circle of the golden line as Kitty controlling the circle starts to erase Butch, the troll.

The troll is no more.

No words are needed as Kitty starts using magic to restore the garden, however, Nightcreeper waves at Kitty.

“There´s someone here” Nightcreeper points to a woman who is far too scared who is under the bridge tied up, it was not all the bridge that was destroyed, only the support, so the woman is fine.

A survivor never crossed into her mind during this whole exchange.

Kitty goes to the woman who is crying in fear.

“Is ok, is over, This is Nightcreeper he is a hero from the JLX and I´m a magical guardian, the Constantine” Kitty speaks and the woman didn´t move. “Are you in pain? I can help you, we can help”

Now the woman rose her eyes to her saviours and only speak in a low tone.

“That monster wanted to eat me, how can I live my life now?”

Kitty has no idea. Survivors are hardly on her mind(usually there are no survivors)

Nightcreeper then speaks gathering their attention.

“Live well and longer which is something that troll won´t do ever again.” Nightcreeper gives this as an answer and the woman accept, for the lack of better term, this as an answer.

Healing the woman and send her where she will be safer was a night that Kitty did plan. To be fair, lately, nothing is what she expected.

Nightcreeper can see how she is sad(can imagine her doe eyes looking down, her lips shiver slightly as her hands are out of his view)  and is never the one to let sadness win any battle.

“Hey, magischer Wächter” Nightcreeper speaks poking her shoulder to get her attention like the real lunatic he is “are you hungry?”

“Food, now?” Kitty asked feeling confused and a bit angry, how can she think of food after what she saw.

“Yes, because you won´t accomplish nothing by looking sorry for yourself or for that woman, I know that sometimes even I can´t save everyone” Nightcreeper now stops poking her shoulder. “All you can do is try your best to save the others, you can´t change what this woman went through, however, because of you she is alive and that´s something to celebrate with churros”

Kitty can´t help by chuckle a little. This man is crazy.

“I don´t know where we can eat churros” Kitty replied.

“The horror, I know we can eat, and I can show you the city next time as you won´t look so lost”

“I feel like you want to be my partner in this crusade”

“Nah, I feel like we work together already”

“You´re crazy”

“You´re right”

Kitty accepts his offer to eat churros, the other is still being debated. The man is crazy enough to deal with her job, but, Constantine always works alone. Then again, maybe a change of pace can be good(uhm, as long the JLX does not meddle in the missions…why not?)


	3. Chapter 3

/A: The Bloody Mary I take some liberties here and I did base on this video here.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

[Based on this video](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F7d_d3ASnyv8&t=YThlMDA2NzM2NmFmNWM1ODBiZmViNTVkOTQyNjBkZjliZDhjODgwNixna1JYOUVHMA%3D%3D&b=t%3Afi7AX7Gl4gn8h6Me8z2gjw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182506565936%2Famalgaverse-aupart-3&m=1)

There´s a method to my madness- a fitting quote

At first, Kitty Pryde was really at loss at how to work in the TV studio, especially in the show “You’re wrong” but Kitty Pryde is nothing if determined and intelligent and soon enough gets the ropes that the job demands.

And in a few days Kitty didn´t seem so clueless after all, well…sometimes the interns mention the funny things Kitty says but would automatically assume she is telling jokes.

Kurt Ryder has to admire her tenacity and how she is a fast learner and is adjusting without many hitchers in the ride.

“Katzchen” Kurt Ryder let slip the nickname Nightcreeper always refers to Constantine and gives an excuse that she resembles a cat too much, this makes Kitty, which is quite is ironic as Kitty is not a cat person at all. “I´m sorry, it slips from my mind, you´re right,” Kurt can´t help by gently poking fun at the obvious lie Kitty told “ is not the time to think or talk about cats and people, I want to ask how are you dealing with your new job”

“Oh, I did have some bumps and tribulations, but, in the end, I think I´m getting the gist of all this” then she remembers of “you´re right” and amends the lie “I mean, is totally different from Canada, but, I´m alright”

Kurt Ryder hums in agreement.

“Well, you´re indeed a faster learner, I´m impressed, I want to talk to you about  the new job now that you´re familiar with how things are done in New Gotham, are you interested in a promotion?” Kurt Ryder speaks and Kitty is now chewing her bottom lip.

“Look, I´m not all naive to not know some gossips people are doing behind my back, I get the job too quickly” Kitty closes her eyes and let an exasperated sound leaves her mouth “and sure if I get a promotion right away it will cement this believe” Kitty explained and Kurt Ryder nods again.

“I´m a professional, Miss Pryde, I understand that this type of thing exist and sadly even in this company, but, I tend to be impartial in my job and in cases like this, if I said you are cable of doing this job is because I know you´re cable…after all, I´m right” Kurt jests a little but the sincerity is too strong to let the mock words to overcome.

Kitty is surprised by his words and offers a small smile.

“I have to make up my mind now?” Kitty is tapping her foot now and the sounds of her heels are all synchronized.

“No, take your time, is your decision after all” Kurt speaks in a nicer tone and this makes the tapping finally ceased. “But, can I ask something? how are you living in this city? last time I check you got lost easily, are you making friends here?”

Kitty can´t help to chuckle at this. The rumours about Kurt Ryder aren´t totally true(or at least only refers to his guests)

“You talk like a concerned professor or something, well, rest assured, no one is bullying me…aside from rumours that I´m sleeping to get to the top, I´m alright, in fact, I manage to make a friend"Kitty then makes a face for a moment "he´s a bit crazy but he is helping to navigate through New Gotham” then she blushes remembering what her so-called friend was wearing last night, Nick Minaj would be proud someone was copying her famous pose.

Kurt Ryder smiles at that.

“I´m glad, Logan was here the other day, oh, Logan Wayne, the billionaire, anyway, when he heard you´re from Canada the man insist to make sure you´re alright, after all, there´s little Canadians in this city”

Kitty smiles at that.

“I´m fine, I promised, now, let´s end the conversation before it gets creepy” Kitty speaks and Kurt laughs a bit and agrees with her.  
————————–  
Constantine received clues about magic activities from many sources and 50% of the time is a crazy guy in a suit playing Scoob Doo in an extreme fashion, however, on the other hand, she has a serious case of Bloody Mary to deal and is a great opportunity for Nightcreeper to see what the Occult world is.

“The sorority Beta Gi, gee, what´s up with those names?” Kitty asked looking at the house of 2 floors in total decay, it used to be one of the best sorority houses until a month ago when an incident changes everything. “Anyway, Are you ready Creepy?” Kitty asked with her “uniform” and her identity safely protected now looks at her crazy friend who is jumping and avoid to step into a fend on the floor.

“Creepy?” Kitty asked as now the man stops and look at the house and using his boa to hide, in the best of the boa´s ability, himself.

“Do we have to go where Bloody Mary is?” Nightcreeper asked remembering all the stories about Bloody Mary.

“Yes, is my job to deal with entities as Bloody Mary, are you afraid?” Kitty asked and the lunatic nods his head looking at the windows as expecting the crazy woman to jump out and kill them.

“Murderous ghost are a big no to me” Nightcreeper speaks then look at her “But I want to help you, I know, you´re right, you´re the powerful guardian, and I´m a hero and I should fight murderous ghosts, sounds cool when I speak out loud, but Katzchen, is Murderous ghosts” Nightcreeper continue to ramble and Kitty put a finger on his mouth as his golden eyes are practically screaming how this is scary for him.

“You don´t have to do anything you aren’t  comfortable, I´m used to dealing with those things, but, you are here already, you wanted to be my crazy sidekick” Kitty speaks and Nightcreeper pipes in he´s not a sidekick and Kitty chuckles a little “So, take a deep breath and think, do I want to do this? If you want to stay here, is no shame, whatever you choose is your chose”

Eventually, Nightcreeper prefers to go with Kitty to see how she can deal with Bloody Mary and how to defend himself against such an evil entity. Kitty briefs him about the situation.

“Ryder make a post on his blog about this place, well, the man exaggerated some things about Bloody Mary, but other than that, he was right on the spot"Nightcreeper would beam at this if they weren´t ready to face the entity.

"Oh, what did he got right?” Nightcreeper dares to ask and Kitty merely replies “That Bloody Mary likes Blood”

“In reality, Bloody Mary is a sword with two blades, you summon the Bloody Mary to destroy your enemies …but once she is finished, she kills you” Kitty explained “Ryder make a post about the incident of this sorority and how it was linked to Bloody Mary…he´s right”

Nightcreeper gulps loudly.

A figure of a bald woman with a white dress shows up in the hall and Nightcreeper only look at the creature then back to Kitty.

“You won´t collect any more souls!” Kitty speaks clapping her hands as the familiar golden line that are being used as a weapon and for all the magical moments Nightcreeper was expecting, Kitty faces of the entity with martial arts.

The creature let an agonizing scream howling to the place. It´s far from over.

“Come Creepy, are you ready for more?”

“There´s more?”

“Sword of two blades”

And they enter a room where a girl covered in scars and wearing a long blonde hair is. She is holding herself in the corner of the room lower the picture of 10 girls that have a huge X on their faces.

“So, if I´m not wrong, you must be Amy, right? You summon Bloody Mary to get revenge” Kitty speaks at easy at the girl who only gazes at Kitty and orders for someone called Bruno to attack them.

Nightcreeper has no problem in fighting this Bruno, who by the look of it, is a corpse being controlled.

“Ah, is not fun beating a corpse, much less a dead horse” Nightcreeper speaks shocking the one named Amy as Bruno was defeated quite easily and in a comical way as Nightcreeper is jungle him like the man weights nothing. Throwing Bruno to the other side seal the deal that the man won´t hurt anyone.

“Well, no more surprises” Kitty speaks to Amy as stalking towards her “ Why you summon Bloody Mary?”

“Those girls killed my boyfriend” Amy explained looking to where Bruno is, still completely incapacitated by this lunatic “and they frame me, I have to get revenge”

“And you´re aware you would die too, right?” Kitty asked as now Amy smiles deviously.

“No, the tenth she had to kill is me, but, I don´t like the photo, do I?” The smile is creepy as Amy rose from the ground, Kitty had enough and using the familiar golden line she arrested Amy.

“Yeah, but I´m here and because of you, those families will have to bury their daughters,  Bloody Mary is nothing more than a weapon and you´ll be responsible for their deaths” Kitty speaks opening a vortex “In limbo, sure Belasco will love to have a chat with you” Amy didn´t have much to say as she throws there.

Bruno disappears as there´s no one else to maintain the physical body.

“So, to stop the Bloody Mary, you´ll need a new haircut? That would be a problem to me”

“Yeah,  I´d think you look better with the wild long hair” Kitty pipes in “still want to continue to help me?”

“Yes!”

“Still crazy”

“And Creepy” Nightcreeper completes and now both leave the house, then Kitty asks if Amy´s story was worth in the end. “Well, there´s little indication of a conspiracy against Amy, she and Bruno did light several candles and the odds were against them. It´s easier to blame on a conspiracy than your own fault”

“That´s pretty wise come from someone that is this close to appear in Jojo Bizzare adventure”

“This close? Then I´ve to upgrade my style to be in the Jojo” Nightcreeper speaks and Kitty laughs, maybe, this partnership is not so bad. She quiet like Nightcreeper´s companion.

[amalgaverse au](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/amalgaverse-au) [kitty pryde](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/kitty-pryde) [kurt ryder](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/kurt-ryder)[bloody mary](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/bloody-mary) [I trip in this one](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/I-trip-in-this-one) [crypt tales](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/crypt-tales)

[3 notes](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/post/182506565936/amalgaverse-aupart-3#notes)

 [Feb 2nd, 2019](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/post/182506565936/amalgaverse-aupart-3)

  

## MORE YOU MIGHT LIKE

## [Amalgaverse au (part 5?)](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/post/182589371971/amalgaverse-au-part-5?is_related_post=1)

N/A: Finally the end(????) of this au, Ryder will finally reveal who Nightcreeper is and that he knows Kitty´s secret. The times I re-edit this…is too high, anyway, I think this is the end.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw)

Kitty Pryde is hardly one to arrive late to any meeting Gotham News demands, today, however, the woman arrives late and Vera Sweet, Remington Cord and Kurt Ryder are there waiting for her.

“I´m late, sorry, I was doing stuff” Kitty explained fixing her hair and Kurt would like to say he was stuff, if they were in a meme and in a relationship, of course, boundaries exist for that.

Remington Cord looks at Kitty in a dreamy way, the woman noticed but not the real intention as she makes a comment if Cord is feeling alright"Have you eaten seafood? I did an article about it and many restaurants in New Gotham don´t use the best ingredients to their recipes" Kitty explained and Cord blushes and look away.

[Keep reading](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/post/182589371971/amalgaverse-au-part-5?is_related_post=1)

[amalgaverse au](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/amalgaverse-au) [kurtty](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/kurtty) [kurt ryder](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/kurt-ryder) [kitty pryde](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/kitty-pryde)[poor cord](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/poor-cord)

[1 note](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/post/182589371971/amalgaverse-au-part-5?is_related_post=1#notes)

  

# Amalgaverse au (part 4?)

N/A: This time is to show the non-magical part of New Gotham. They have mobs and crazy criminals too.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)[@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)

[Nightcreeper was using something similar to this.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Djojo%2Bbizzare%2Badventure%26rlz%3D1C1OKWM_pt-BRBR834BR834%26source%3Dlnms%26tbm%3Disch%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwiPtKO1iaDgAhWEA9QKHU9NAVcQ_AUIDygC%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D657%23imgrc%3D0W-gjTsaRVkOoM%3A&t=ZGYxZDMwY2ZjOTk5ZDdkOTU0ZGM5NmVhMThjMjU3NTljYjJlMGRmYSxmOWYzZTcxOTM0NWQ2MjcxZDNhYzFiZWVmNzg4ZWU5MzNkNTVhNTUx)

Constantine is not a name that usually attaches in a group. The magical community is too aware and afraid to be linked to someone as higher up as Constantine. So, Kitty never really work in a group before, at least, not in a magical one.

Therefore, Kitty is a bit at loss on what to do once Nightcreeper of all heroes, decides to ask Constantine to know his friends, Dark Claw and Sparrow.

“UHm, hello” Kitty speaks feeling her heart beat faster. She is not very social as Constantine(and is slowly getting used to the routine of her “job” with Ryder) as she looks at Nightcreeper who is smiling in his usual way.

This time the man is wearing a purple shirt with boob widow and tight pants.

“Oh, Jojo Bizzare adventure” Kitty speaks remembering where she was such similar outfit, Nightcreeper is pleased and asked if she liked it, Dark Claw and Sparrow would like to not be invited to this narrative “It´s cool, much better than you go all Nick Minaj, but, why am I here?” Kitty asked unsure of what to say next.

“Ah, Kinder, I like to spend time with you as I like to know the magical community and "now the green fuzzy man pale for a moment "I won´t forget the bloody Mary´s case, however, I want to show a bit of my world”

Dark Claw and Sparrow have some reservation on this.

Now Nightcreeper teleports closer to Kitty and lifts her up as there´s this insane smile on his face.

“ I guess I want to show off to you” Nightcreeper does not need to see her face to know what she is feeling. He can picture her lips parted delicately, her doe eyes focused as analysing the situation and that soft pink hue that only Ryder can notice.

“Creepy, we talk about boundaries” her voice lacks any anger or revolt but Nightcreeper puts her down nonetheless “ But yes, I would like to see how JLX deals with their villains” she looks away as Nightcreeper can see her fidgeting her hands.

“You look very cute when you are shy, but then again, I think you´re cute even when you´re mad” Nightcreeper stated and bounces off like a lunatic.

Dark Claw ignores this and proceeds to explain the mission.

“Calendar man has taken some hostages in the shop and no one knows how to handle the case as the man is crazy enough to kill hostages and himself” Dark Claw now looks at Nightcreeper “so, why not send crazy versus crazy?”

Sparrow then takes the lead.

“We did catch all his henchmen. As Calendar man is alone with 3 hostages and there´s one exit, the plan is to distract him as Nightcreeper takes out the hostages” Sparrow explains and Kitty only nods.

The plan went without a stalling as Calendar Man is having a discussion on what day is today with Dark Claw that gives a performance worthy of the oscar.

“Yeah, but what day is today? Sure you must know” Dark Claw asked again confused and Sparrow agrees saying this must be a holiday they aren´t aware of it.

“Today is Tuesday, there´s nothing here” Calendar Man replied angrily at this point and then turns around to see his hostages saw there´s no one and only the smell of brimstone.

“Oh, I think is an important day, the day you´ll go back to jail” Dark Claw speaks again and now Calendar Man hears the maniacal laughter of Nightcreeper fills the room and Calendar Man resolves the matter in the only way possible. Shooting at nothing.

“It tickles"Nightcreeper shows up from the shadows and opens that lunatic smile for his "my turn” And Calendar Man run from the shop screaming and begging to be arrested.

The police noticed that his outfit is in a bad shape. The visor is on his chest and his hood is covering his face. As his shoes’ laces are tied up together.

“He´s maniacal, take me out from here, please, the Hyena was right, THE HYENA WAS RIGHT” Calendar Man speaks and no one knows what to think of this situation. Dark Claw sedated the criminal and let the police take him to the Arkham.

Constantine watches the scene and wonders about the state of normality in this city.

“Sparrow, is always like that?” Constantine asked referring to the Calendar Man.

“No, sometimes is weirder” Sparrow offer this as an explanation and Kitty takes.

Meanwhile, Nightcreeper and Dark Claw talk about the case.

“From what I gather, no one was hurt, scared to death from this occurrence, but no one is hurt” Dark Claw speaks in a relief tone “ you did good, Nightcreeper”

“Ah, I knew we are best friends” Nightcreeper speaks to a bemused Dark Claw “ can I ask something? When I should tell Constantine I know who they are?”

Dark Claw is not surprised by this, of course, Kurt Ryder is the best detective the man ever met, even better than him.

“Look, I know nothing about magical communities, so, the only advice I can offer is…don´t be a dick, that´s it”

“Thank you, Logan, that helps a lot”

“Anytime”


	4. Chapter 4

# Amalgaverse au (part 4?)

N/A: This time is to show the non-magical part of New Gotham. They have mobs and crazy criminals too.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)[@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)

[Nightcreeper was using something similar to this.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Djojo%2Bbizzare%2Badventure%26rlz%3D1C1OKWM_pt-BRBR834BR834%26source%3Dlnms%26tbm%3Disch%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwiPtKO1iaDgAhWEA9QKHU9NAVcQ_AUIDygC%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D657%23imgrc%3D0W-gjTsaRVkOoM%3A&t=ZGYxZDMwY2ZjOTk5ZDdkOTU0ZGM5NmVhMThjMjU3NTljYjJlMGRmYSxmOWYzZTcxOTM0NWQ2MjcxZDNhYzFiZWVmNzg4ZWU5MzNkNTVhNTUx)

Constantine is not a name that usually attaches in a group. The magical community is too aware and afraid to be linked to someone as higher up as Constantine. So, Kitty never really work in a group before, at least, not in a magical one.

Therefore, Kitty is a bit at loss on what to do once Nightcreeper of all heroes, decides to ask Constantine to know his friends, Dark Claw and Sparrow.

“UHm, hello” Kitty speaks feeling her heart beat faster. She is not very social as Constantine(and is slowly getting used to the routine of her “job” with Ryder) as she looks at Nightcreeper who is smiling in his usual way.

This time the man is wearing a purple shirt with boob widow and tight pants.

“Oh, Jojo Bizzare adventure” Kitty speaks remembering where she was such similar outfit, Nightcreeper is pleased and asked if she liked it, Dark Claw and Sparrow would like to not be invited to this narrative “It´s cool, much better than you go all Nick Minaj, but, why am I here?” Kitty asked unsure of what to say next.

“Ah, Kinder, I like to spend time with you as I like to know the magical community and "now the green fuzzy man pale for a moment "I won´t forget the bloody Mary´s case, however, I want to show a bit of my world”

Dark Claw and Sparrow have some reservation on this.

Now Nightcreeper teleports closer to Kitty and lifts her up as there´s this insane smile on his face.

“ I guess I want to show off to you” Nightcreeper does not need to see her face to know what she is feeling. He can picture her lips parted delicately, her doe eyes focused as analysing the situation and that soft pink hue that only Ryder can notice.

“Creepy, we talk about boundaries” her voice lacks any anger or revolt but Nightcreeper puts her down nonetheless “ But yes, I would like to see how JLX deals with their villains” she looks away as Nightcreeper can see her fidgeting her hands.

“You look very cute when you are shy, but then again, I think you´re cute even when you´re mad” Nightcreeper stated and bounces off like a lunatic.

Dark Claw ignores this and proceeds to explain the mission.

“Calendar man has taken some hostages in the shop and no one knows how to handle the case as the man is crazy enough to kill hostages and himself” Dark Claw now looks at Nightcreeper “so, why not send crazy versus crazy?”

Sparrow then takes the lead.

“We did catch all his henchmen. As Calendar man is alone with 3 hostages and there´s one exit, the plan is to distract him as Nightcreeper takes out the hostages” Sparrow explains and Kitty only nods.

The plan went without a stalling as Calendar Man is having a discussion on what day is today with Dark Claw that gives a performance worthy of the oscar.

“Yeah, but what day is today? Sure you must know” Dark Claw asked again confused and Sparrow agrees saying this must be a holiday they aren´t aware of it.

“Today is Tuesday, there´s nothing here” Calendar Man replied angrily at this point and then turns around to see his hostages saw there´s no one and only the smell of brimstone.

“Oh, I think is an important day, the day you´ll go back to jail” Dark Claw speaks again and now Calendar Man hears the maniacal laughter of Nightcreeper fills the room and Calendar Man resolves the matter in the only way possible. Shooting at nothing.

“It tickles"Nightcreeper shows up from the shadows and opens that lunatic smile for his "my turn” And Calendar Man run from the shop screaming and begging to be arrested.

The police noticed that his outfit is in a bad shape. The visor is on his chest and his hood is covering his face. As his shoes’ laces are tied up together.

“He´s maniacal, take me out from here, please, the Hyena was right, THE HYENA WAS RIGHT” Calendar Man speaks and no one knows what to think of this situation. Dark Claw sedated the criminal and let the police take him to the Arkham.

Constantine watches the scene and wonders about the state of normality in this city.

“Sparrow, is always like that?” Constantine asked referring to the Calendar Man.

“No, sometimes is weirder” Sparrow offer this as an explanation and Kitty takes.

Meanwhile, Nightcreeper and Dark Claw talk about the case.

“From what I gather, no one was hurt, scared to death from this occurrence, but no one is hurt” Dark Claw speaks in a relief tone “ you did good, Nightcreeper”

“Ah, I knew we are best friends” Nightcreeper speaks to a bemused Dark Claw “ can I ask something? When I should tell Constantine I know who they are?”

Dark Claw is not surprised by this, of course, Kurt Ryder is the best detective the man ever met, even better than him.

“Look, I know nothing about magical communities, so, the only advice I can offer is…don´t be a dick, that´s it”

“Thank you, Logan, that helps a lot”

“Anytime”


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Finally the end(????) of this au, Ryder will finally reveal who Nightcreeper is and that he knows Kitty´s secret. The times I re-edit this…is too high, anyway, I think this is the end.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw)

Kitty Pryde is hardly one to arrive late to any meeting Gotham News demands, today, however, the woman arrives late and Vera Sweet, Remington Cord and Kurt Ryder are there waiting for her.

“I´m late, sorry, I was doing stuff” Kitty explained fixing her hair and Kurt would like to say he was stuff, if they were in a meme and in a relationship, of course, boundaries exist for that.

Remington Cord looks at Kitty in a dreamy way, the woman noticed but not the real intention as she makes a comment if Cord is feeling alright"Have you eaten seafood? I did an article about it and many restaurants in New Gotham don´t use the best ingredients to their recipes" Kitty explained and Cord blushes and look away.

Kurt Ryder is doing his best to not crackle at this, while, Vera makes no promise of such.

“Anyway, "Ryder speaks once Vera stopped laughing "we need to know what subject to write, Perry really want more superheroes and I´m out of ideas of which one to talk, we did lots of articles about Dark Claw”  referring to thousands of articles and photos of the brooding hero was amusing for a while, but, now is time to write about someone else.

“Oh, we can talk about Nightcreeper” Kitty suggested and Vera noticed how   Ryder put his hand on his mouth as his eyes appear to smile, meanwhile, Cord is smiling at that and takes this suggestion to the heart.

“Yes, I told you, Ryder, Nightcreeper is real” Cord speak looking at Kitty with a fondness again, once again, Kitty didn´t notice as she is trying to convince Ryder to follow her idea.

“Of course, he´s real, I saw him” Kitty then trails off and speak in an improved matter “I´m mean, last night, when I was walking I saw him…helping Constantine to face off that monster of clay, he´s a cool and insane hero” Kitty speaks clap her hands together in final decision “yes, Nightcreeper is a good choice”

“Yes, we can team up to research about Nightcreeper” Cord suggested taking Kitty´s hands into his and this gesture was noticed by Ryder, Kitty and Vera.

“Well, that´s very nice of you, Cord” Ryder speaks smiling politely “but I think Perry wants something about this Constantine, a new magical hero always is a go for him, the man is a huge fan of magic” Ryder then slowly takes Kitty´s hands and then add “Nightcreeper being real or not, insanity is not what Perry wants in this newspaper”

Cord frown at the man as the only response he gets is a polite smile.

“Let´s talk about Constantine, the newest addition to the JLX” Kitty clear her throat debunking this and Ryder now smiles honestly looking fondly at her" so, it’s settled, let´s talk about the prodigy of magic, the new Constantine"

“Hey, prodigy my ass” Kitty speaks crossing her arms and amends quickly, “I think the new Constantine trains hard to perfect the magic”

Kurt Ryder nods and Vera gives suggestion about the topic. Cord looks forlon as Kurt and Kitty leave the room together.  
_____________  
Kurt takes Kitty to his office and gestures her to sit, and after a moment grabbing his neck and taking a loud sigh and then speaks in a more serious tone.

“I think we need to come clean, Kitty” Kurt speaks gaze at her doe eyes “I know you´re Constantine”

“WHAT?!”

“I´ve been know since you enter here, well, no, I knew something was off on your story and the magical resumé didn´t help your case as you speak as you really know Nightcreeper…only Constantine knows him that well” Kurt explains and Kitty is speechless.

“Also, I´m Nightcreeper, Katzchen, and nice to meet you”

“This is crazy”

“Which is more fitting”


End file.
